Envidia
by yuki no shimizu
Summary: — ¿Que es envidia? —preguntó Rin. —Es cuando deseas algo que él otro tiene… —Explicó Kagome.


Envidia

El ataque de Naraku las había tomado por sorpresa, no imaginaron que él sabría cuando Inuyasha y Miroku no las estuvieran acompañando, corrieron lo más rápido posible y encontrando una pequeña cueva, se escondieron.

—Aquí estaremos a salvo hasta que vuelvan...—comentó Kagome de la forma más positiva.

Un ruidito las alertó, no estaban solas

Con las flechas listas y el Hiraikotsu en posición de ataque, se acercaron a investigar, grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse a Rin.

— ¿Rin que haces aquí? ¿Dónde está Sesshomaru? —preguntó curiosa Kagome al ver a la niña sola.

—Rin, ¿dónde está Kohaku? —Preguntó Sango temiendo por su hermano menor.

El señor Sesshomaru fue a investigar algo, Kohaku, con el señor Jacken y yo nos quedamos esperando su regreso, cuando de pronto las abejas de Naraku nos atacaron, yo corrí escapando; pero luego al no encontrarlos me escondí —contó la pequeña con tristeza en su mirada.

—No te preocupes, Inuyasha vendrá a salvarnos —dijo orgullosa Kagome.

—…Junto con Miroku —acotó Sango.

—Qué lindo, es tener a alguien que te ama y protege... —mencionó Rin ante las palabras de las mujeres—, yo solo tengo al señor Jacken y al señor Sesshomaru.

Sintieron pena por ella, aunque el demonio procuraba su seguridad, no dejaba de ser frio y aterrador.

El tiempo pasaba y ninguno de los héroes se presentaba al rescate.

—Creo que Inuyasha, ni cuenta se ha dado de que no estás… —Comentó cizañera Sango, pelear un rato en forma de broma, las ayudaba a cargar con los problemas románticos que tenían.

—Y de seguro Miroku debe estar coqueteando con alguna aldeana —respondió de igual manera Kagome.

— ¿Sientes envidia Kagome?

— ¿Y tu Sango? —Ambas mujeres suspiraron y luego rieron, no importaba cuanto discutieran, ninguno de los dos pretendientes era mejor que el otro.

— ¿Que es envidia? —preguntó Rin.

—Es cuando deseas algo que él otro tiene… —Explicó Kagome.

Al caer el silencio comenzaron a desesperarse, no esperarían mas, necesitaban saber qué pasaba.

—Creo que pasó el peligro, quizás sea buena idea salir… —dijo Kagome resignada, por no haber aparecido Inuyasha; se había ganado un par de siéntate.

Escucharon una pelea, un par de gritos de dolor y todo cayó en silencio...

Rin sonrió, acto que desconcertó a las mujeres... ¿Qué sabia la niña que ellas no?

— ¿Rin? —la voz de Kohaku alegró a Sango, quien se lanzó a abrazarlo.

—Hermana, ¿qué haces aquí?

—Nos atacó Naraku y al vernos sobrepasadas, corrimos a escondernos.

Kagome veía con alegría a su amiga abrazando a su hermano, hace mucho que no estaba con él, pero al girarse vio la triste mirada de Rin.

— ¿Te sucede algo?

—Se ven felices, yo no tengo a alguien que me abrace de esa manera... —Kagome se sintió nuevamente triste por Rin, era cierto; estaba sola, Kohaku se separó un poco de Sango y fue con la niña.

— ¿Estas herida? —preguntó al ver una mancha de sangre en su kimono.

—Me lastime un poco el hombro con unas ramas, pero ya no sangra...

Al salir de la cueva, Sesshomaru esperaba por ellos.

—Señor Sesshomaru...

El demonio al ver a la niña se acercó calmadamente a ella, removió el kimono de su hombro, con la lengua limpió y curó la herida.

Ambas mujeres quedaron perplejas.

—Señor Sesshomaru, debo bañarme ahora, ¿quiere bañarse conmigo?

Sin reparo en los presentes Sesshomaru caminó indicándole donde había un río a Rin y la niña alegre lo siguió.

—Creo que esperaré al señor Jacken —dijo semi nervioso Kohaku, mientras que Kagome y Sango ruborizadas pensaban.

«Rin se queja de no tener a quien abrazar, pero de seguro es la única persona que ha visto desnudo a Sesshomaru...»

Sesshomaru sintió la extraña energía provenir de la sacerdotisa y la exterminadora, mirando de reojo; quiso saber que pasaba, pero Rin al entender su duda comentó.

—Es solo envidia amo..

Hola! Dos comentarios de mi parte

1.- Esto se llama ocio, tengo millones de cosas que hacer y aquí sigo frente al computador.

2.- A mi me pareció graciosa la idea, ¿Qué les pareció a ustedes?

Besos Yuki.


End file.
